


Matamos a un dragón [Hannigram]

by snapebatch



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapebatch/pseuds/snapebatch
Summary: La sangre es negra a la luz de la luna.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 7





	Matamos a un dragón [Hannigram]

La sangre es negra a la luz de la luna.

Admira la pequeña sonrisa de Hannibal y, sí, puede hacerlo todo por él.

(Mataron a un dragón esta noche.)

Lo ayuda a levantarse y se apoya contra él, Hannibal se apoya en él, se apoyan mutuamente, como debió de haber sido desde el principio. Se hubiesen ahorrado cicatrices y dolor, y habrían disfrutado más: más cosas, más sentimientos, más sensaciones, más cenas.

Hubieran disfrutado más el color de la sangre a la luz de la luna.

El viento los golpea y el olor salado del agua a sus pies lo marean levemente. La pérdida de sangre, la adrenalina que aún recorre su cuerpo y los brazos de Hannibal a su alrededor intensifican el mareo aún más.

(Mataron a un dragón esta noche.)

El calor de Hannibal, su shampoo utilizado ni una hora antes, el vino caro en su aliento, la sangre suya y del Dragón salpicándolo, manchando su rostro, cuello y ropa.

Era hermoso.

Era hermoso.

Era hermoso.

Sus brazos rodean a Hannibal con debilidad, y con su rostro contra su cuello, jura escuchar los rápidos latidos de Hannibal.

Se pregunta si fue por el asesinato; si fue por su devenir; si fue por la adrenalina; si fue por tenerlo en sus brazos.

Respira pesadamente, sabiendo, entendiendo, que nunca sabrá la respuesta.

Espera que Hannibal lo entienda, al menos.

No habrá libertad, para ninguno. Hannibal ya no puede vivir sin él. Ambos lo saben.

Él ya no puede vivir sin Hannibal.

Y no lo hará.

Mataron a un dragón esta noche, y es su espectáculo final.

El destripador de Chesapeake da su último baile. El perfilador loco del FBI da su último perfil (el suyo). Uno al lado del otro, sangre en sus manos y adrenalina en sus venas. El viento los golpea un poco más fuerte.

Mataron a un dragón esta noche, y ambos están en éxtasis, porque así se siente ser libre.

Mira la sangre negra que lo atrapa, que lo llama, que le da la bienvenida. Mira la mandíbula del monstruo, del Dios, que lo encerró para liberarlo. Que lo ama, que le entregó todo, a quien le negó tanto a pesar de que era lo mejor para ambos.

Lo lamenta en lo profundo de su alma, y sabe que Hannibal lo sabe, cuando respira profunda y apoya aún más en su abrazo, relajando su cuerpo por completo.

Will se empujó a sí mismo hacia el agua. Hannibal se dejó llevar.

Mataron a un dragón esta noche, y también ha muerto un Dios y su musa; Aquiles y Patroclo mataron a una criatura divina y luego...

Luego...

No sintió el impacto del agua, sólo sintió a Hannibal y su calor, y su protección, y su amor inigualable, inalcanzable para todos, pero no para Will.

Will, quién no se ahogó en agua, sino en sangre y amor; Will, que su primer diseño fue desastroso y sangriento, como él; Will, quien tenía a un artista en sus brazos; Will, quien se convirtió en sal y agua; Will, quien era encefalitis, sentimientos ajenos y sudor nocturno; Will, quien fue el primer, el único y el último amor del Dios; Will, cuyos órganos estaban dentro de él y no del Destripador.

Will, el único sobreviviente final de Hannibal Lecter.

Will, quien fue asesinado, no por sí mismo, no por el Destripador, sino por el amor corriendo en sus venas como un veneno que mata lenta y dolorosamente.

**Author's Note:**

> algo muy random escrito mientras miraba hannibal por décimo quinta vez¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
